AKB48 SaeYuki fanfic -HOKKAIDOU-
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: AKB48 fic. Backstage adalah kata yang paling menyenangkan untuk mengetahui kegiatan member yang tidak terlihat di layar tv. Apa yang Miyazawa Sae dan Kashiwagi Yuki lakukan saat di backstage? bagaimana tindakan Sae saat mengetahui Yuki yang cemburu? Temukan jawabannya di "Hokkaidou".


Maaf karena sudah hampir seminggu dan aku belum update "KojiYuu - Apakah Dia Peduli?". Hari ini saya kembali tetapi dengan fanfic yang lain. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja tadi malam sebelum tidur, saya menemukan ide untuk menulis ini. Dan ini dia hasilnya. Maaf kalau masih jelek. Ini fanfic ketiga saya, dan ini OS. Selamat membaca. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review. Agar cerita yang saya buat dapat lebih berkembang. Kritik, saran, pujian, makian, silakan.

Baiklah, dari pada berlama-lama, selamat membaca.. **Douzo~**

**Sapporo Dome Backstage – Hokkaidou Hotel**

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana idol group jepang, AKB48, menggelar konser "5 Dome Tour"nya. Dan saat ini merupakan tempat kedua untuk konser tersebut. Sapporo. Ya, konser ini adalah konser terakhir bagi Shinoda Mariko-sama. Tapi ini masih hari pertama. Dan kita tidak akan membahas soal kelulusan Mariko-sama.

"Baiklah, Matsumura-san. Kau yang akan merekam kegiatan member lain saat di backstage ya?!". Ucap salah seorang staff. Matsumura Kaori, salah satu kenkyuusei SKE48 yang mempunyai sebutan akrab Kaotan pun terkejut, "eeh, aku? Hmm, baiklah. Sepertinya hal ini menyenangkan. Serahkan padaku". Kaotan tersenyum dan menerima handycam yang diberikan oleh staff. "kita serahkan padamu untuk video backstage Sapporo dome". Kemudian Kaotan mengangguk dan setelah staff meninggalkannya, dia mulai bertugas. "hmm, aku harus mendapatkan rekaman yang bagus dan eksklusif".

Di backstage, Kaotan menginterview siapa saja yang ditemuinya. Mulai dari member SKE48 sendiri, hingga member 48 family lainnya. Setelah mendapat cukup banyak rekaman, Kaotan berjalan kearah member yang sedang bersiap-siap. Mereka beristirahat dan sedang menikmati minumannya. Dia menghampiri beberapa member SKE48 dan setelah berbincang soal warna pakaian dan bentuk topi, Kaotan pun berlalu.

Kali ini dia melihat beberapa member AKB48 yang beristirahat. Dari kejauhan dia mengarahkan handycamnya dan menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi. Miyazawa Sae dan Kashiwagi Yuki. Mereka berdua sedang berdiri berdampingan sambil bercanda dan minum. "aah, ini akan menjadi video yang hebat". Dan Kaotan pun menghampiri kedua sejoli itu.

Yuki yang merasa sedang direkam, segera menarik lengan kiri Sae dan bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya. Kaotan berjalan mendekati mereka. "permisi Miyazawa-san dan Kashiwagi-san", sapa Kaotan ramah. Kedua member yang namanya dipanggil langsung melihat Kaotan yang membawa handycam. "aah, kamu kebagian merekam backstage kali ini ya?" ucap Miyazawa Sae dengan nada riang. Kashiwagi Yuki kembali ke posisi semula, berada disamping Sae. Tapi saat Kaotan akan menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang memberikan pengarahan. Mau tidak mau, Kaotan mematikan handycam dan melanjutkannya nanti.

Setelah pengarahan selesai, Kaotan menyalakan kembali handycamnya dan mengincar kedua sejoli itu. "miyazawa-san, kashiwagi-san.. tunggu.." dan mengarahkan handycam tersebut kearah mereka berdua. "hari pertama! Hari pertama! !^% *&*#!" dan Sae pun mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa mandarin. "yeee,hari pertama!" Yuki menambahkan dengan nada ceria yang terlihat seperti dibuat-buat. "senpai, mohon bantuannya untuk hari", Kaotan berbicara dengan sopan. "iya, aku juga yaa.. mohon bantuannya..", Sae mengatakan dengan wajah ceria. Kemudian Yuki menyela pembicaraan mereka, "Kau sudah berumur 23 tahun kan.. dan kau adalah member yang selamanya menjadi Trainee kan?". Sae yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah Yuki dan kembali melihat Kaotan, "serius? Wah.. ulang tahunmu kapan?".. dan Kaotan menanggapi pertanyaan Sae, "17 januari 1990". Sedangkan Yuki yang merasa diasingkan, dia tiba-tiba menutupi kamera yang dibawa Kaotan dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Yuki menyingkirkan sedikit telapak tangannya dan mengatakan "kita hanya teman. Kita teman baik. Tidak ada apa-apa".

Sebelum Kaotan menanyakan hal lain, Yuki menarik lengan kiri Sae dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh dari kamera. "kami pergi dulu ya.. bersiap-siap untuk naik ke panggung.. daaaa", Sae yang ramah pada siapa pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kaotan dan rekaman mereka berdua pun selesai. "selamat tinggal senpai, terima kasih untuk interviewnya", dan Kaotan mencari mangsa lain.

* * *

Setelah menjauh dari Kaotan, "hey, yukirin. Kenapa kau menarikku seperti ini?", Sae tersenyum melihat lengan kirinya yang di gandeng oleh Yuki. "hmm.. dasar playboy".. Yuki menjawabnya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sae. "playboy bagaimana? Kaotan hanya bertanya. Dan aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang itu tadi tidak seperti pertanyaan. Hehe". Sae menjawab dengan nada ceria dan menambah kecepatan berjalannya agar sejajar dengan Yuki dan dapat melihat wajahnya.

"…", Yuki hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Sae yang memandangnya dengan senyuman bodohnya. Ekspresi Sae berubah murung, "baiklah jika kau marah"… Sae berhenti dan melepaskan lengannya dari Yukirin. "eh?", Yuki terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang, "huh.. hari ini aku tidak mau menggandengmu", dan berjalan menjauhi Sae.

Sae diam di tempat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. _"astaga, yukirin.. aku hanya bicara dengan kaotan dan sekarang kau cemburu.. bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi konser akan dimulai.. aah, lupakan.. di atas panggung harus sempurna.. urusan ini bisa aku selesaikan nanti setelah konser",_ batin Sae.

* * *

*skip*

Konser Sapporo Dome hari pertama berakhir dengan baik. Semua penonton senang, begitu pula seluruh member yang hari ini tampil. Di backstage, terdengar suara beberapa member "aah, konser hari ini menyenangkan", "walaupun di awal tegang, tapi penampilan kita cukup bagus", dan banyak pendapat yang keluar dari mulut member.

AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, HKT48 dan para staff berkumpul membentuk lingkaran besar. Seperti biasa, Soukantoku memberi ucapan selamat di akhir konser. "hari pertama Sapporo Dome berjalan dengan lancar. Besok kita akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan yang kita miliki. Selain untuk merayakan kelulusan Mariko-sama, kita juga tidak boleh membuat penonton kecewa. Baiklah, semangat untuk besok dan terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian hari ini. Kita kembali ke hotel dan istirahat. Bubar!".

Seluruh member berjalan untuk menuju ke ruang ganti masing-masing. Sae melihat Yuki sedang berjalan dengan Mayuyu, dia tidak menyapanya. Hanya melewati keduanya dan langsung menuju gakuya –ruang ganti untuk artis dengan meja panjang di tengah ruangan- tapi tiba-tiba Mayu memanggilnya. "Papa! Apa kau tidak lihat jika ada kami berdua disini?", ucap Mayu dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. "aah, Mayu-chan.. maaf.. aku sedang buru-buru.. hehe.. kalian juga akan ke gakuya kan? Ayo jalan bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak jalan bertiga", Sae tersenyum ramah dan sempat melirik kearah Yukirin. Mayu menganggukan kepala, "ayo.. ayoo.. aku gandeng Sae-chan yaa".. dan melingkarkan lengannya ke lengan Sae. Yukirin yang melihat Mayu bertingkah seperti itu, merasakan panas yang entah darimana datangnya. Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan bicara dalam hati, _"tidak tidak.. ini bukan cemburu.. tenang, tenang". _Sae dan Mayu yang sudah berjalan agak jauh di depan Yuki, menoleh ke belakang. "Yukirin, kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo ke gakuya.. setelah ini kita akan kembali ke hotel", ajak Sae. Yuki yang tersadar setelah mendengar suara Sae langsung berjalan. Dan Yuki berniat untuk mendahului mereka berdua, tapi "Mama! Kita jalan bertiga.. gandeng aku.. aku di tengah", ucap Mayu dengan manja. "baik, baik.. sini tanganmu", Yuki memegang tangan kanan Mayu. Saat mereka akan berjalan lagi, "tunggu.. ini tidak benar", Sae memindahkan posisinya. Sekarang dia ada di samping kanan Yuki, kemudian menarik lengan Mayu agar dia berada di tengah, dan Yuki di sebelah kiri, posisi yang paling dalam. "Kau aman jika berdiri di paling pinggir, dekat dengan dinding. Dan kau tidak akan ditabrak member atau staff jika berdiri di situ. Karena kita sedang jalan bertiga". Mayu yang mendengarkan penjelasan Sae merasa kagum dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kilauan cahaya. _"papaku memang keren. Wajar saja jika banyak member yang naksir dia, terutama mama, hehe"_, kekeh Mayu dalam hati. Dan Sae mulai berjalan di ikuti oleh Mayu dan Yuki di sampingnya. Mereka jalan berjajar dan menjadi tontonan beberapa member. Tentu saja member lain melihat mereka dengan tatapan "aku juga ingin seperti itu", "mereka cocok sekali", "aah, mereka terlalu loveydovey", "Sae-chan keren", dan yang lainnya. Mayu yang berjalan diantara keduanya tersenyum dengan bangga, _"beruntungnya aku punya Papa-Mama yang seperti ini". _Yukirin yang menyadari tindakan Sae soal posisi berjalan, mau tidak mau menurut dan pipinya memerah. _"kenapa dia gentle sekali? Kebaikannya melebihi apapun. Bahkan posisi seperti ini pun tidak luput dari pandangannya. Tidak! Aku sedang marah padanya. Aku cemburu karena dia mudah sekali menggoda member lain. Aaah, Sae-chan jahat!"_. Sesekali Sae melirik kearah dua member yang berada disampingnya. Member yang dia sayangi. Tak terasa mereka tiba di gakuya dan "apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian jalan bertiga seperti itu dan aaaah! Itu hal yang sangat romantis. Lihat mereka, seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah dan memiliki anak yang benar-benar imut", ucap Miichan dengan suara yang keras dan membuat seluruh member yang berada di dalam gakuya melihat kearah mereka.

Mereka bertiga tidak peduli dengan ucapan Miichan, karena memang seperti itulah Miichan. "baiklah, karena kita sudah sampai… mayu-chan, kau bisa melepaskan gandenganmu, oke?!", ucap Sae ramah dan memandang Mayu. Mayu menurut dan juga melepaskan gandengannya dari Yuki. Sae menghembuskan nafas dan berjalan ke mejanya. Membongkar tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Dia mengeluarkan kertas dan polpen. Yuki yang masih berdiri mematung, melihat gerak-gerik Sae tanpa berkedip. Seolah-olah terdapat sihir yang mengontrol mata Yukirin agar melihat kearah Sae terus menerus. Miichan yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari lokasi Yuki berada, "ehem… sepertinya ada yang tidak beres nih" dan menyenggol lengan Yukirin. Yuki tersadar dan "ada apa? Miichan, ada apa?" dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan itu. "tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja sejak kau masuk kemari, matamu tidak lepas dari SAECHAN". Kata terakhir diucapkan Miichan dengan nada yang tinggi dan menoleh kearah Sae.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak hanya melihatnya. Aku juga melihat member lain yang berada di dalam sini. Senang sekali melihat kalian semua terutama sebelum Shinoda-san lulus", Yukirin berbohong. Miichan mendekatkan diri ke Yuki dan berbisik "tidak perlu bohong. Jika kalian ada masalah, cepat selesaikan. Aku tidak ingin salah satu diantara kalian menjadi uring-uringan di konser besar ini" dan menepuk pundak Yuki sembari menyingkir menuju mejanya. _"Miichan.. sudah kuduga, aku tidak akan bisa berbohong di depanmu"_.

Saat Yuki berjalan menuju mejanya, dia melihat ada kertas di bawah tasnya. Dia menoleh kesekitar dan tidak berhasil menemukan pelakunya. _"pasti dia keluar saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Miichan"_. Dia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, _"kau masih marah? Aku di ruang loker. Ku tunggu kau disana. Jangan lupa bawa barang-barangmu, kita langsung pulang. Myaza-sama"_. Tanpa disadari, Yuki tersenyum sedikit. Kemudian melihat sekeliling dan segera membereskan tasnya. _"apa-apaan? Myaza-sama? Huh! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mungkin pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini. Aku memang harus ke ruang loker. Ah, bagaimana ini?"_. Lalu Yuki memutuskan untuk menuju ruang loker.

* * *

Setibanya di ruang loker, dia langsung berjalan menuju lokernya. Berniat untuk segera mengambil baju gantinya dan menyingkir dari tempat itu. Yukirin merasa sedikit was-was tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Saat Yuki membuka lokernya, ada memo lagi yang menempel di pintu loker bagian dalam. _"aku sudah mengambil baju gantimu. Aku ada di toilet. Ku tunggu kau disana. Myaza-sama"_. Yuki yang terkejut membaca memo itu langsung menepuk jidatnya. _"astaga! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia sampai mengambil bajuku?"_. Dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, dia membongkar loker dan mencari baju yang memang akan dia gunakan untuk ganti. Dan lagi-lagi, Yuki menemukan memo di dalam lokernya, tertindih beberapa barang tetapi mudah untuk disadari. Yuki mengambil memo tersebut dan membacanya, _"sudah ku bilang, baju gantimu ada padaku. Apa lagi yang kau cari? Aku sudah menunggumu di toilet. Cepat kemari. Setelah itu kita kembali ke hotel. Bersama. Myaza-sama. Ps. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur tanpa mengganti kostummu!"_. Yuki masih tidak percaya dengan memo yang dia temukan. "bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?". Yuki mengucapkan dengan suara yang jelas. Dan di ruang loker ada beberapa member lain. Kodama Haruka yang mendengar suara Yukirin segera menoleh dan bertanya "ada apa Kashiwagi-san? Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?". "ah, tidak ada apa-apa Haruppi, semuanya aman" dan memasang senyum di wajahnya. Kemudian Yukirin berpamitan dan segera menuju toilet.

Selama perjalanan menuju toilet, Yukirin terus menggerutu di dalam hati. _"bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui segala tindakanku? Bahkan sebelum aku melakukannya. Aaah, Myaza-sama! Apa karena kau selalu perhatian pada semua member, tidak terkecuali aku, kau jadi tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?!"_. Yukirin sibuk memikirkan berbagai hal tentang Myaza-sama.

*Ngomong-ngomong, jika kalian tidak tahu siapa itu "Myaza-sama", dia adalah Miyazawa Sae. Yuki biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu dan Sae memanggil Yuki dengan "Kyashiwagi-sama". Mereka menggunakan "sama" untuk saling menghormati kedudukan mereka.*

Akhirnya Yuki tiba di depan pintu toilet, dan tiba-tiba saja Yuki merasakan jika detak jantungnya semakin cepat. Bukan karena dia berlari menuju toilet, tapi karena dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di dalam. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, Yuki membuka pintu toilet dan mengintip sedikit. _"aneh, tidak ada orang. Kemana Myaza-sama?"_. Yuki melangkah masuk dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Dia mencuci tangannya dan membasahi wajahnya. Matanya terpejam tetapi dia bisa mematikan kran air wastafel tersebut. Saat dia membuka mata, berniat untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang ada di dalam tasnya, dia melihat bayangan yang terpantul dari cermin di hadapannya. "SAE-CHAN?!". Dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, dia langsung menoleh kearah Sae. Sae sekarang berada di samping kirinya. Membawa handuk kecil yang akan digunakan Yukirin untuk menyeka air di wajahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sae menggerakan tangannya yang memegang handuk untuk menyeka air di wajah Yuki.

Yuki yang terkejut, masih diam di posisinya. Dia merasakan jika wajahnya menjadi panas dan merah. "hentikan Sae-chan.. jika terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa marah padamu".. Yuki mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan suara lirih dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah Sae mendengarnya atau tidak, dia masih mengusap air di wajah Yuki hingga semuanya kering. Sae melakukannya dengan perlahan, lembut sekali. Di taruhnya handuk itu di meja wastafel, kemudian Sae membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya memegang dagu Yuki dan membuatnya mendongak sedikit. Sekarang tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Selisih tinggi badan yang tidak terlalu jauh –Sae 164cm dan Yuki 163cm- membuat mereka nampak setara.

"kau masih marah padaku karena aku bicara dengan Kaotan?", tanya Sae dengan suara lembut dan masih memegang dagu Yuki. "oke… Jika kau tidak menjawab, berarti kau masih marah padaku. Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan maafmu?", Sae masih menatap mata Yukirin. _"bodoh… bagaimana mungkin aku marah jika kau melakukan ini semua?"_, ucap Yukirin dalam hati. Sae memegang dagu Yuki dan makin menaikkannya. Sedikit demi sedikit Sae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yuki. Saat Yuki menutup matanya, dia merasakan bahwa sekarang Sae memegang kedua pipinya. Dan Sae menempelkan keningnya pada Yuki.

Yukirin yang sadar jika Sae tidak berniat untuk menciumnya segera membuka mata. Dan saat matanya terbuka, tepat di hadapannya, tatapan Sae yang sangat dalam bertemu dengan pandangan mata Yukirin. Yuki yang jantungnya sejak tadi berdetak cepat, tidak bisa mengubah arah pandangnya. Mata-bibir._ "Myaza-sama, kau benar-benar membuatku gila"_. Tanpa disadari, Yuki lebih mendekatkan wajahnya agar dapat mencium bibir orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi Sae menghentikannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yuki. Hal itu menyebabkan Yuki sadar, dan keduanya mundur sedikit. Kemudian tangan kiri Sae meraih tangan kanan Yuki dan menempelkannya di dada. "apa kau tahu? Jantungku selalu berdegup lebih kencang saat bicara padamu. Tidak. Bahkan hanya memandangmu dari kejauhan dapat membuatku deg-degan. Berbeda dengan saat aku bicara atau melihat member lain. Kau boleh tidak percaya pada ucapanku ini, tapi yang aku ucapkan adalah kenyataan. Kau boleh mengatakan aku playboy, meski pun aku wanita, dan aku suka sekali dekat dengan member lain, tapi perasaanku ini hanya untukmu".

Secara tiba-tiba, Yukirin menarik tangannya dari Sae dan membereskan handuknya "berikan baju gantiku! Aku tidak bisa pulang jika tetap menggunakan kostum ini". Sae terkejut, kemudian melihat posisi Yukirin yang memunggunginya, dia menemukan sebuah ide untuk mendapatkan maaf dari wanita yang dicintainya.

Sae berjalan ke belakang Yukirin, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang wanita itu dan menempelkan dagunya di pundak kiri Yuki. "tidak usah sok tsundere. Aku tau kau sudah memaafkanku dari tadi. Sejak kita jalan di koridor kan? Kau pasti tidak bisa menolak tindakanku. Ya kan?", ucap Sae lembut yang masih memeluk Yukirin dari belakang. Yukirin yang tidak bisa berbohong lagi menyerah dan mengucapkan kalimat dengan lirih dan menunduk "tolong cepat berikan bajuku dan kita kembali ke hotel, bersama".

Sae memindahkan tangan kanannya menuju pipi Yuki dan mendorong sedikit agar wajah Yuki terlihat. Yuki yang benar-benar sudah menyerah, menurut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sae. Yuki memutar kepalanya sedikit ke kiri, hingga Sae dapat melihatnya dan mereka berciuman. Kepala Sae sudah berada di samping kiri Yuki dan Yuki memutuskan untuk memutar seluruh tubuhnya. Mereka berciuman, Sae memeluk pinggang Yuki dan jari-jari Yukirin bermain di rambut pendek Sae-chan. Mereka berdua merasakan hawa panas di sekelilingnya. Selang beberapa menit, ciuman mereka lepas dan mereka mengatur nafas. Sae tersenyum, "kau tidak mungkin membalas ciumanku jika masih marah padaku. Apalagi kau sampai berbalik dan mmmpphh". Sebelum Sae berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat godaannya, mulutnya terkunci oleh bibir Yukirin. "sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Berikan bajuku dan kita pulang. Tidak mungkin aku marah padamu jika kau bersifat manis seperti ini, duh!" dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sae-chan. "baik baik, Kyashiwagi-sama. Ini dia pakaian yang anda minta". Sae menggunakan nada seperti pelayanan pada umumnya. Dan dia mengeluarkan baju yang diminta oleh Yuki.

Yuki menerima baju tersebut dan berniat untuk segera ganti baju. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dan sebelum dia menutupnya, tangan Sae menahan pintu tersebut. "sekarang apa lagi?" ucap Yuki sambil memutar matanya kesal. Sae tersenyum usil, "perlu bantuan untuk ganti baju? Aku bisa membantu untuk membukakan pakaianmu". Terlihat pipi Yuki yang memerah dan "dasar mesum!", brak! Pintu tertutup dan *klik* dikunci. Sae hanya terkekeh di depan pintu. "jangan terlalu sering kumpul dengan Yuko-san. Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa terjebak dengan sekumpulan orang-orang mesum disini?!" keluh Yukirin dari dalam toilet. "hei, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Dia, termasuk aku, adalah senpaimu. Dan perlu kau ingat, kau jatuh cinta pada senpai mesummu ini". Sae mengucapkannya dengan tegas tapi wajahnya ceria sekali. "iya iya iya.. terserah kau mau bilang apa.. aku tidak peduli" dan pintu terbuka.

"sudah siap untuk menuju hotel, Tuan Puteri?", Sae mengulurkan tangannya. Yuki tidak terpengaruh dan berjalan menjauhi Sae. Mereka berdua keluar dari toilet dan….. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" ucap Yukirin dengan suara yang sangat keras. "Yukirin, ada apa? Siapa?" Sae menyusul dari belakang.

Di depan pintu toilet terdapat member gen 1 hingga 3 yang ternyata menguping pembicaraan mereka. Bisa kalian tebak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Soukantoku alias Takamina –yang terpaksa ikut menguping karena ajakan teman-teman gilanya- , Acchan yang menjadi tamu di Sapporo Dome, Yuko yang bergelayutan pada Haruna, Miichan dan Mariko-sama yang memasang wajah ekstra trololol, serta Mayu dan Jurina yang wajahnya merah padam..

Sae keluar dari toilet, "permisi Yukirin. Biar aku yang mengatasi ini". Yuki menempel di punggung Sae. Kemudian Sae menghadap kearah teman-temannya, "apa saja yang kalian dengar? Jangan bilang kalian dengar dari awal hingga akhir?!". Member lain bertatapan dan Takamina bicara lebih dulu. "aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Aku baru tiba disini. Dan melihat Yukirin membuka pintu. Itu saja", kemudian tersenyum dengan paksa dan itu sangat jelas terlihat. Sae menggelengkan kepala, "selanjutnya?". Kali ini Yuko yang bicara, "aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya melihat kau seperti ini", memaksa Haruna untuk melakukan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. "Yuu-chan hentikan! Aku tidak mau". Haruna mendorong Yuko untuk menjauhinya. Yuki yang mendengar dan melihat jawaban Yuko hanya bisa menahan malu. _"astaga, ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Seharusnya aku curiga dari awal. Kenapa toilet ini sepi sekali dan tidak ada yang di dalam kecuali kita berdua"_. Sae hanya memegang kepalanya yang seolah-olah pusing dan menghembuskan nafas panjang. "baiklah, di lihat dari tatapan kalian, kalian pasti mendengar bahkan melihat apa yang kami lakukan di dalam. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu aku jelaskan. Dan sekarang, kami akan kembali ke hotel. Rin-chan, ayo", Sae menarik tangan Yukirin. "kalian tidak akan pergi semudah itu", ucap Miichan dan Mariko-sama bersamaan. Sae dan Yuki menoleh, _"gawat! Kita benar-benar tidak bisa kabur jika berurusan dengan dua orang ini"_.

* * *

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menunggu member lain hingga selesai ganti baju dan kembali ke hotel bersama-sama. Sesampainya di hotel, seluruh member berhamburan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Kebetulan Sae satu kamar dengan Oshima Yuko, Suzuki Mariya, dan Kobayashi Kana. Semalaman mereka bermain kartu. Dan yang kalah harus foto dengan pose wajah aneh. Begitu mereka lelah bermain, mereka pun tertidur. Sae yang belum bisa memejamkan matanya, mengambil PSP dan bermain. Karena di kamar ini sepi sekali, Sae memutuskan untuk keluar. Mungkin saja ada member yang masih terjaga. Meski Sae tahu jika menyelinap ke kamar member lain dapat menyebabkan masalah, apa lagi di saat jam tidur, dia tetap nekad. Dan saat keluar, hanya satu yang terpikirkan olehnya.

Di depan kamar hotel dengan nomor 105, Sae mengetuk pintunya. *tok tok*. "siapa?" terdengar jawaban dari dalam. Tanpa sadar, Sae tersenyum "ini aku" jawabnya. *klik* dan pintu terbuka. Yukirin yang terkejut seperti biasa, memperlihatkan matanya yang melotot. "Sae-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar sini?", Yukirin melongokan kepala, melihat kanan kiri dan tidak menemukan seorang pun selain Sae. Dengan jawaban bodoh, "aku tersesat dan tiba di depan kamarmu". Yukirin segera menarik lengan kiri Sae agar ia segera masuk. Kemudian dia mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. "bagaimana mungkin kau tersesat dan malah menemukan kamarku? Tuan Myaza-sama, alasanmu tidak masuk akal". Sae tersenyum dan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Yuki. "baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan aku berakhir dengan mainan PSP, sendirian. Karena aku bosan, jadi aku putuskan untuk keluar. Dan secara ajaib, aku menemukan kamarmu". Sae melihat sekeliling, "kau tidur sendirian? Enaknya. Di kamarku ada 3 orang gila dan sekarang mereka sudah tertidur lelap". Yukirin yang sedari tadi tiduran menjawab, "jangan lupakan untuk menghitung dirimu sendiri. Yang benar adalah 4 orang gila. Dan ya, aku tidur sendiri. Asik bukan? Di hotel semewah ini aku menempati kamar ini sendirian. haha". Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan berbagai macam topik, akhirnya mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian Sae mengeluarkan handphonenya dan tidak menghiraukan Yukirin yang terus menatapnya.

"_kenapa dia hanya sibuk dengan gadgetnya? Untuk apa dia kesini jika hanya menumpang bermain game? Myaza-sama, hoooooooiiii….. aku ada di sampingmu. Apa kau tidak berniat untuk berbicara atau melakukan hal lain?"_. Yukirin menggerutu di dalam hati. Kemudian Yuki mengambil handphonenya dan mengambil foto Sae yang sedang duduk dan fokus pada HP. Yuki login ke akun Google+ miliknya dan menulis "Myaza-sama main ke kamarku. Tapi dia hanya sibuk dengan gamenya. Padahal di kamar hanya ada kita berdua. Kenapa?" dan mengunggah foto Sae yang baru saja dia ambil.

Selang beberapa menit, Sae berpindah posisi. Sepertinya dia capek duduk di kursi. Kemudian dia tidur tengkurap di atas tempat tidur, masih sibuk bermain game. Lagi-lagi Yuki merasa sebal dengan tindakan Sae. Dia mengambil foto Sae yang tiduran sambil bermain dan sekali lagi, mengupdate Google+ miliknya. "Myaza-sama. Sejak tadi kau sibuk bermain game. Sudah aku bilang, disini hanya ada kita berdua. Kenapa? Kenapaaaa?" dan mengunggah foto Sae.

Karena Sae diam saja dan tidak menoleh sekali pun kearah Yukirin, Yuki memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia merasakan capek badan dan hati. Setelah lewat kira-kira satu jam, Sae tersadar dari dunia game dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia melihat Yukirin yang sudah tertidur lelap. Sae mengamati wajah Yuki, dan tersenyum. "sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Agustus. Kau tau, sebentar lagi adalah hari ulang tahunku" dan mengecup kening Yukirin "selamat tidur, mimpi indah". Sae menuju tempat tidur yang lain dan mengupdate akun twitternya. "aah, bulan agustus". Kemudian terlelap.

Pagi harinya, Yuki terbangun dan terkejut melihat Sae yang ternyata tidur di kamarnya. Yuki berjalan mendekati Sae. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan memandang wajah Sae. Kemudian dia menyentuh lembut rambutnya. Sae merasakan sentuhan tangan Yuki dan memegang tangan tersebut. Dia membuka mata perlahan, "selamat pagi Kyashiwagi-sama". Suaranya terdengar serak karena bangun tidur, dan itu sexy. Yukirin mendekatkan diri dan mengecup pipi Sae, "selamat pagi juga, Myaza-sama". Dan Yuki pun menyuruh Sae untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum member lain melihat mereka berdua.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kamar, Sae mengupdate twitternya "selamat pagi. Tadi malam ketiduran di kamar hotel Kyashiwagi-sama". Dan setelah update, dia memasukkan HPnya ke kantong, tersenyum dan "selamat pagi semuanya!". Dia memasuki kamar yang di tempati 3 orang gila.

**-selesai-**


End file.
